


Stag Night

by favolefata



Category: Green Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favolefata/pseuds/favolefata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If a man can't fuck his best mate on his stag night to say thank you to him for making the last few weeks of his life some of best weeks he'll ever have, what can he do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the interim between the 'banana scene' and the wedding in the Special.

Guy was staring blearily into the bottom of his latest pint when a thought suddenly hit him: "Hey! This is, like, your stag night isn't it?" he said in Mac's general direction.

"Yeah...that's the main reason I, y'know, invited all my main male friends to the pub for a drink", replied Mac sarcastically.

"Well where've they all gone?" said Guy slightly incredulously, still trying to focus on the dregs of his Guinness.

"I think Martin's busy trying to extricate himself from the knots the barmaid's boyfriend put him into after he tried to chat her up again, and Boycie stayed for a while but seemed a bit distracted and kept muttering something about a furlong of bras...so I told him to go home and get some rest. Therefore one can only conclude that it looks like it's just you and me for the rest of the evening."

"Right..." said Guy, who hadn't really been listening, "but it's your stag night. We should be in a strip club getting lap dances from some of the primest muff in town, and then they'd probably be so bowled over by my Swiss charm that I'd be able to get us some 'extras'. Know what I mean?"

He looked up and grinned at Mac before quickly moving his attention back to his pint glass again. The truth was he could hardly bear to look at Mac at the moment. There was something in his eyes that made Guy's stomach twist in a funny way. He thought it might be gratitude, or remorse, or some other silly emotion like that; he didn't want to think about Mac thinking about him in that way, if that made any sense. In fact he didn't want to think about Mac thinking about him in any way at all, because it did strange things to his head. He suddenly realised that he'd put the pint glass down and was now sitting hunched over with his head in his hands, trying to knead out the niggling pain that had started in his temples.

"Guy..." said Mac questioningly, but before he could continue Guy had jumped up, mumbling something about the toilet, and headed for the door to said convenience next to the bar. Luckily there was no one else in there so he didn't care about the image he must present standing with his forehead and the palms of his hands pressed onto the cool tiles of the wall. He wasn't sure how long he remained like that, trying to calm the pounding of his heart and his head, but he gradually became aware that someone else had come into the room and was standing silently behind him.

"Guy..." said Mac quietly again, and put out a hand to touch his shoulder. Guy seemed to sag with the physical contact and it took no effort from Mac to flip him round so that they were face to face. "Guy, look at me" said Mac softly but insistently, and Guy had no choice but to comply.

He'd always secretly been fascinated by Mac's eyes; they seemed to alternate between green and blue depending on the day and how Mac was feeling, and now was no exception. They were a beautiful piercing blue and, looking into them, Guy seemed to see a storm of emotions, one after another, each one as unidentifiable as the next. It suddenly occurred to Guy how close Mac was standing to him, and he swallowed reflexively as Mac's grip tightened on his shoulder. He didn't see Mac's other arm snaking round his back before it was too late and he was drawn into a huge bear-hug. Guy tensed for a second before letting himself go, resting his head on Mac's shoulder and surreptitiously breathing in his smell.

For all that he made fun of him for it; he secretly loved the scent of his expensive shampoo and couldn't help be comforted by the very real, warm, physical presence of the man. Still, even in the circumstances this was all rather weird, but as he drew back slightly to ask Mac exactly what was going on he was suddenly quite surprised to find a lot more tongues involved in the conversation than he was expecting. Mac definitely didn't kiss like a newt, not that Guy had ever kissed a newt of course, but this was tender yet surprisingly forceful. He began to kiss back with a lot more vigour, getting lost in the sensations that their mouths and tongues were creating, so much so that he was quite unaware that they had migrated to one of the toilet cubicles...until Mac's hand grabbed at his crotch and he was forced to break contact to let out a strangled moan.

"Just, what exactly is going on here?" he managed to gasp.

"I thought it was quite obvious?" breathed Mac, "If a man can't fuck his best mate on his stag night to say thank you to him for making the last few weeks of his life some of best weeks he'll ever have, what can he do?" Guy's stomach did a little flip at that, but it was more at the fact that it was the first time he'd heard Mac expressly call him his best mate than anything else. Then Mac unzipped his trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock, and his mind went blank.

"Well, you certainly weren't lying about the size of your cock" teased Mac, running his hand sinuously up and down Guy's shaft and adding a little twist of his thumb over the head that made Guy whimper.

"Hang on," though Guy, "Guy Secretan does not whimper". The ginger floor mop was way too in control of this situation and something had to be done about it...

Mac was enjoying having Guy in the palm of his hand, literally and metaphorically, but was suitably disquieted to abruptly have his hand yanked out of Guy's pants and Guy's hands working on the button and zipper of his jeans, the result of which was that he was suddenly standing with Guy kneeling in front of his own painful but thankfully freed erection.

"Guy what are you doing?" he protested slightly feebly, "This is all supposed to be about you". Guy just looked up at him and grinned, before taking his cock in his mouth, and Mac couldn't find the words to protest any more. He had to admit there were clearly some benefits to a public school education, but he was having enough trouble trying to stay upright, what with Guy's tongue was swirling over the head of his shaft and the vibrations from the occasional hum of his throat.

"Guy...stop! I'm...I'm gonna come!" he managed to gasp, and Guy paused just long enough to allow him to grab onto his hair and pull his head away. Still keeping a firm grip on Guy's head, Mac bent down and retrieved a condom and some lube from his jeans pocket. He waved them in front of Guy's face, gazing into his eyes and trying to communicate all the things that neither of them felt able to speak. Guy nodded slowly, and Mac helped him off the floor as he turned round to face the wall of the cubicle, dropping his trousers and pants in the process to allow Mac better access. Mac quickly greased up three of his fingers and began meticulously moving them along Guy's crack, pushing slightly deeper with every pass. Guy knew it was for his own good but he could help uttering a moan of frustration at the pace of it all. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and snapped "Will you just get the fuck on with it?!" at Mac, who was only too happy to oblige as his own cock was now aching for release.

He quickly rolled on the condom and greased himself up, and before Guy could complain any longer he was pushing inside him and causing them both to emit strangled moans of pleasure. Mac reached round and began to stroke Guy's cock in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts, leaving him gasping every time he hit THAT particular spot. He could tell that Guy was dangerously near the edge, and with a co-ordinated twist of hand and hips he finally sent him over, spilling his cum into Mac's hand and the wall of the cubicle. The clenching of Guy's arse muscles as he came had also brought Mac to his peak, and he moaned into Guy's stupid poodle hair as he spurted deep inside him.

Breathing heavily, he withdrew from Guy and, after disposing of the condom, flipped him round to give him a toe-curling kiss. Breaking off after a few seconds, he couldn't help giggling slightly at their dilapidated state and said "I think we'd better try and clean ourselves up, we are going to have to go out in public after all."

"Yeah...and then I can mess you up again at my flat later" said Guy, grinning at him lasciviously.

Mac grinned back and said "I only hope that's a promise you're going to keep, for once", and they both managed to forget the looming fact of his limited mortality for a short while at least.


End file.
